Everything Happens Eventually
by threeoctopusesandanotter
Summary: Dave does become a sports agent and he and his partner are happy with their son. Or so he thought. In the wake of his partner leaving him, Dave is left in a bind. Luckily Santana swoops in to help out and it turns out she is still in close contact with a certain other Glee Club member from McKinley...


**A/N: This is a future headcanon I have for the gleeverse and it was written for the 2013 Kurtofsky June Gift Exchange. I am just now posting it to this account so it isn't technically new. **

**Original Prompt: Dave does become a sports manager, and ends up having kids with his partner. But they break up leaving Dave with two young children and a full-time job to juggle. He's still friends with Santana, and his children are friends with her's, so she ends up caring for them while he tries to figure out what to do. Enter Kurt, who still keeps in contact with Santana and co., who rediscovers Dave through his children. And…I dunno, feel free to decide what happens. **

***I took the liberty of leaving Dave with only one child instead of two, but I had a specific reason for doing so… **

* * *

David Karofsky liked to think that he was a diligent man. He made plans and did everything in his power to stick to those plans. Of course life would throw a curve ball or two every now and then, but Dave honestly thought that all his planning and hard work in life had him prepared for anything. Any odd circumstance would be nothing more than a minor hurdle that he would get past on his way to the finish line.

But David Karofsky was wrong.

"Thanks for watching Gavin for me again. I can't thank you enough, Tana," Dave said as he passed off his toddler son.

Santana smiled as the young boy settled into her arms. "Not a problem. He's a good kid, Dave. Plus, he and Lydia play along wonderfully so it makes my job of entertaining her a lot easier. Plus I know the pressure is on for you at work with the drafts and everything coming up."

"Thanks. I just feel bad bringing him over here all the time. I'm trying to find a daycare for him, but some of these places are ridiculous. There are interviews and tuitions… I just want a respectable place to watch him. I'm not sending him off to college."

"Dave. Stop looking. I can watch him. I really don't mind."

"I just feel bad asking you to do that."

"Dios mío, Karofsky! You aren't asking. I am telling you that I am going to be the one watching your kid from now on, okay? All I ask is that you help chip in for some groceries once in a while since you have a growing boy and sometimes I am actually convinced that he isn't a small child, but a Hoover."

"Okay. I can do that," Dave said with a small laugh. "Who would have thought? Santana Lopez. Stay-at-home mom."

"I am not just a stay-at-home mom. I still work part time as a translator for the firm I used to be at. And really, staying home isn't that bad. I did the law office thing for a few years and I am just so tired of it. At least now I can stay at home and still do some work while watching my daughter grow up."

"Yeah. And now you get to watch my son," David added a little bitterly.

"I don't mind doing it at all, Dave. Tristan left you in a rough spot. I'm just glad that I can help out."

"Let's not talk about him. Anyway I have to get to work," Dave said as he gestured to the door behind him. "Bye, little man!" he said as he quickly leaned forward and placed a kiss to his son's cheek. The young boy squealed in delight as he waved to his father.

Dave's life had been turned upside down when his partner of 6 years suddenly up and left him with their son just 2 months before. They had met at NYU during Dave's junior year of college and Dave had thought that everything was going well. The topic of eventually getting married had even been discussed many times over the years. The two still hadn't decided to take that step, but about a year before they had adopted their son, Gavin. It was a surprise how fast the entire thing went down, but an overabundance of children without homes made the adoption process a lot speedier and they were able to bring their son home quickly. Things had seemed to be perfect. That was until Dave came home one day to find his partner with packed bags and a pained expression. Tristan had claimed that his heart wasn't in the relationship anymore and that he didn't feel like he could be a good partner to Dave or father to their son. Dave had been so stunned he couldn't even argue as the other man left. He hadn't heard from him since and had no way of contacting him since Tristan's family had disowned him when the man came out years before.

Luckily Dave had found a great support system in Santana. The two had reconnected 3 years earlier by chance. Dave was an intern at a law office in order to pad his résumé and Santana was working at the same office. The two had caught up over lunch and kept in touch even after Dave's summer internship was over. They had been there for each other through the big events in their lives. Santana had thrown Dave a party after he got his dream job working with a sports agency there in New York City. Dave was the first person Santana told after her and her wife, Natalie, learned that Santana's insemination had worked. Santana was there for Dave after Tristan had left and she had been a great help to him through the whole ordeal.

He watched his best friend holding his son and had a hard time feeling sorry for himself.

Dave was glad he had some bright spots in in his life.

* * *

Kurt Hummel's life had not exactly gone the way he had hoped. He had never thought he would be a single divorcé living alone in New York City at the age of 26.

Kurt wasn't displeased with his life, but it definitely wasn't what he had imagined as a teen. Kurt had decided to give Blaine a second chance and the two were married in New York in less than a year. The relationship was bumpy to say the least. Kurt knew he would always love Blaine, but he was never able to fully trust the other man after everything that had happened between the two.

Their marriage had lasted longer than Kurt thought it would, but after 3 years of 'marital bliss' the two decided to call it quits on their failed marriage. He and Blaine were able to eventually become friends again and everything was made easier when Blaine moved to California 2 years after their split. In the years since the divorce, Kurt had dated sporadically, but he never found someone that he wanted to settle down with and as he got older one fact seemed to get clearer and clearer to him. He really wanted to settle down.

Kurt was ready. He was ready to spend his life with someone and he was ready for a family. It was one of the many reasons he and Blaine couldn't make it work since Blaine wanted a life of the stage and spotlights. Kurt had wanted that in the beginning as well, but over time his interests changed. While he had attended NYADA, after graduation he entered back into the world of fashion by accident. While working as an understudy for an off-Broadway production the costume designer was in over their head as a major wardrobe malfunction happened with the main character's costume the night before the opening show. Kurt had been able to swoop in and help save the garment by not only patching it up, but also fixing it to where the problem wouldn't be recurring. Opening night arrived and Kurt was on hand as an assistant for the costume designer. It was this random circumstance that lead to Kurt finding himself a career in designing and making costumes. It had never really occurred to him before, but he held onto it with both hands and he never looked back. He had a stable job that he enjoyed doing, but he wanted to spend his life with someone. He wanted a family.

He enjoyed dating and he had met some great men in the years since his divorce, but he never found himself imagining a future with any of them. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't do it. It was his inability to do so that led him to seek out an old friend. Someone who he had never thought would be settled down with a family before 25.

Santana had always been a headstrong type of person. She was extremely loyal and passionate, so it wasn't a surprise that she was able to fall in love and commit to one person so easily. It was the fact that she took to the role of mother so readily that had surprised Kurt. He thought about how different everyone he knew in high school had become as he knocked on the door to Santana's apartment.

"Kurt," She said with an edge of surprise. "I didn't know you were going to be coming by today."

"Yeah. Sorry to just drop in. I haven't seen you and Lydia in a while. I'm not interrupting anything am I? I'm sorry. I should have called first."

"No. It's fine. Just surprising," Santana said as she opened her door wider to allow Kurt in.

Kurt smiled as he walked into the main room where he could see Lydia playing in the middle of the floor with a small boy. "I know it's been a while since I came to visit, but I have a hard time thinking you had another kid since then."

"Oh, that's Gavin. He's…," Santana began and paused briefly. "He belongs to a friend of mine. I watch Gavin while he's at work."

"Oh. That's nice," Kurt said as he continued to watch the two children.

"So, I am glad to see you Kurt, but what is the occasion? We really haven't seen each other that much in the last few years."

"How did you do it?" He asked quietly.

"Do what?"

"Have a family. Settle down."

"Oh. Wow," Santana said as she led Kurt to the couch. "I'm going to go make some coffee. Would you like some?"

Kurt gave a simple nod.

"Ok. I'll be a few minutes. Could you keep an eye on those two?"

Kurt nodded again and watched Santana make her way to the kitchen. He watched the two children playing together and before he knew it Santana had returned with two mugs in hand.

"Okay," she said as she handed over a mug to Kurt. "Tell Auntie 'Tana what this is all about."

"I just want to know how you did it. No offense, but I knew you back in high school and a stay-at-home mom was not a predictable path for you."

"I'm still working part-time translating legal documents for the firm I used to work at," She replied quickly. "And while it seems like a surprise, being here with my daughter has been a great thing for me. I enjoy being able to be here with her."

"But how did you go from high school Santana to now? How did you get into that mindset?"

"It's not a mindset, Kurt. It just happens," she said and then lifted her mug to take a drink.

"But what makes it happen? I have been dating pretty much ever since my divorce was finalized and every time I try to imagine building a future with anyone… I can't."

"When you meet the right person it just happens. It isn't something you can force," Santana replied.

"I know. You just made it seem so easy. To just fall into the role of being a family person. I want that," Kurt said softly. "I want to know how you did that."

"Um… I met someone I loved and then the fertility clinic did the rest," Santana replied.

Kurt sighed. "That's not what I meant."

Santana regarded Kurt carefully before speaking. "Okay. What's wrong, Kurt?"

Kurt let out a weary sigh, "I'm worried I'm never going to find it. I want to settle down. I want the husband and a kid or two and a house and maybe even a dog. I want what society pushed down our throats for so long. I want a family. What if I never find it?" Kurt asked.

Santana watched as Kurt slowly let out his worries and a small idea began to form "Do you want to go with me and the kids to the park?"

"What?" Kurt asked, startled at the subject change.

"The park. I would always take Lydia with me, but now that I watch her and Gavin during the day we don't get to make it out as much. Going to the park with two kids can be a hassle if you are by yourself," Santana explained.

"Okay," Kurt agreed.

* * *

"Dave! Hi," Santana said as she opened her door to let him in.

"Um. Hi. You seem to be in a good mood," he observed.

"I am. And I think the kids are too," She said as she picked Gavin up from his spot on the floor where he had been playing with her daughter. She walked over to where Dave was standing. "I already have his stuff packed up and ready to go for you."

"Thanks," Dave said as he noticed the bag sitting just by the front door.

"We had a big day today. We got to go to the park again."

Dave picked up his son's bag and then made his way back over to where Santana was standing. "Oh really?"

"Yeah," Santana replied as she passed Gavin to his father. "He seems to really enjoy it."

"That's great. You must be like Supermom though. You've taken them both several times in the past few weeks. And you do it by yourself?"

"No. I have a friend help me," Santana replied nonchalantly. "Trips to the park have become be a regular thing now. I think he enjoys himself as much as the kids do."

"That's cool," Dave said as he settled Gavin against his side. "So how is Natalie doing?"

"She's good. I talked to her yesterday. She misses home, but I know she is really enjoying herself," Santana stated. Her wife was a dancer and was currently on tour with a company in Europe. She hadn't wanted to leave her family for 4 months, but the opportunity was one that she really couldn't pass up and as she got older her chances of being invited to go on tours was dwindling.

"Well, next time you talk to her make sure to tell her I said 'hi'."

"Will do. So have you thought about my offer to set you up on a blind date yet?" Santana asked with a hopeful look.

"Sorry 'Tana. No. I don't think… I don't think it is a good time."

"Tristan left more than three months ago and I know you guys were together for a long time, but you need to think about putting yourself out there again, Dave."

"I can't okay. It isn't just me that I would be putting out there. I have to think about Gavin too. Anyone I date would be brought into Gavin's life too and he seems to be adjusting well, but I don't want to push anything," Dave explained softly. "Besides. Who would want to date a guy with a kid?"

"Okay. I see where you're coming from with your first point. Of course it isn't just about you. I know that if you got serious with someone then they would have to be in Gavin's life too. I'm just wondering why you seem to think that having a kid means you can't be desirable to someone. There is a guy out there somewhere who would not only except you, but Gavin as well."

"That's a nice thought Santana, but I have to be practical. Gavin comes first."

Santana let out a soft huff of a laugh. "You and your practicality. You do realize you can't plan every detail of your life, right? Some things just happen."

"I think I know better than most that some things just happen, Santana," Dave said sternly.

"You're right. I'm sorry. That was… That was hurtful of me to say."

Dave let out a sigh. "It's okay. When I am ready to date I will let you know okay. But for now I better get this one home. Seems like he had a pretty big day. Thanks for watching him, 'Tana."

"It really isn't a problem, Dave. I wish you would start believing that."

"No you don't," he said as he gave her a soft smile. "It keeps me from taking you for granted."

* * *

"I'm not sure which one of you is more smitten with the other," Santana said as she watched Kurt and Gavin playing together on the floor of her living room. Since the first day she had invited him to go to the park, Kurt had returned often. He would visit a few days during the week and would come around lunch and stay for a few hours before leaving.

"I'd say we are both equally enamored with one another," Kurt replied with a smile before turning back to the little boy and tickling his sides. "Isn't that right, Gavin?"

Gavin laughed at the sudden tickle intrusion. "Kurrrr! Kurrrr!"

"You're getting there. Kurt. Say it with me Gavin. Kurt," he said as he emphasized the 't' in his name.

"Kurrrr!"

"Eh. Close enough," Kurt said as he picked up the small child to join Santana where she was standing at the entrance to the hall with her daughter.

"Watching you playing with children is something else, Hummel. Back in high school you would have been too worried about them ruining your designer clothes," Santana said with a small laugh.

"I know better than to wear my designer pieces when I come to visit you. They are all safely tucked away in my closet at home, " Kurt replied pragmatically.

"Well bring your fashionable, but designer-free butt over here. It is almost naptime and we need to go put the little ones down."

Over the last few weeks Kurt and Santana had created several routines. Kurt would arrive just before lunch and assist in feeding the two kids. He would also help Santana lull them to sleep. Trips to the park had also become a much easier task with Kurt's help.

Once the children were asleep, Santana and Kurt crept silently out of the room and back into the living room.

"I like that you come over, Kurt. It's been great. I mean, I am fully capable of taking care of Lydia and Gavin on my own, but having you here to help has been wonderful."

Kurt laughed. "Thanks. It's been fun and a nice break from the monotony that my life has become."

"Yeah. Kids will do that for you," Santana stated.

"I imagine they do," Kurt said wistfully.

"Gavin seems to have really taken to you."

"Yeah. He's a sweetheart isn't he? I really like getting to play with him and Lydia. It has kind of strengthened my resolve to have a family some day."

Santana smiled at him. "It will happen for you, Kurt. Maybe not right away, but when it is supposed to happen, it will."

"Yeah," Kurt said with a sigh. "I hope so."

* * *

"We got him to sign with us!" David said as soon as Santana opened the door to her apartment.

"Oh my god, Dave! That is great!" Santana said as she came forward to hug her best friend. As she backed away a loud scream of 'daddy' erupted from Gavin as he charged forward toward his father.

Dave laughed at his son as he leaned down to pick up the young boy. "Hey buddy!" he said before turning back to Santana. "Even better, the firm is letting me represent him and manage the account."

"Really? I knew working so much was going to pay off for you, Dave. I am so happy for you."

Dave smiled. "Yeah. And the best part is that they are going to let me take off tomorrow so I can have a long weekend."

"I guess that means you won't be bringing Gavin by tomorrow?"

"No. I plan on lounging around my apartment with my favorite person in the entire world. We'll probably sit around and watch old football movies since I have yet to take him to his first actual game."

"Well I hope the two of you have fun," Santana said before her turning her attention to Gavin. "Bye, little man! Have fun with your daddy tomorrow."

Dave smiled. "Thanks for watching him. I'll see you on Monday."

Santana smiled as she watched the two slowly creeping toward the elevator. "Looking forward to it."

* * *

"Hey, Kurt!" Santana said as she opened the door.

"Hey," Kurt replied in greeting. "It is rather quiet today. There isn't any baby babble."

"Oh. Yeah Lydia is in her room playing by herself."

"No Gavin today?"

"No. He stayed at home. His dad got good news yesterday when he was at work and they let him leave for the weekend a day early. The two of them are probably just sitting at home, sleeping in, and watching old sports movies."

"Ah. I am sure Gavin's mother will be thrilled to come home to all of that," Kurt said with a small laugh.

"Gavin doesn't have a mother," Santana replied cautiously.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Did something happen to her or…,"

"No. Gavin is adopted. My friend and his partner adopted Gavin almost a year ago. A few months ago his partner left the two of them and that is why I started watching Gavin. His boyfriend had worked from home doing something with computer programming so they had never had to worry about daycare or anything. When he left… Well it kind of left my friend in a bind so I offered to help him out. Gavin is a good kid and he and Lydia get along so well. It really wasn't that much of a hassle."

"Oh," Kurt said. "That's nice. It's good he has a good friend like you to do something like that for him."

"Yeah. We are pretty close. I knew him years ago, but over the last few years is when we became really good friends."

Kurt smiled at Santana and was suddenly taken aback at just how much she had mellowed out in the last few years. He was broken out of his train of thought when a loud 'mama' erupted from Lydia's room.

"I guess she is bored with entertaining herself. Shall we go see what the princess wants?"

Kurt followed Santana as she went to get Lydia and he spent the afternoon with them, playing with Lydia and talking with Santana. It was a fun day, but a part of him was bothered with how he had missed the presence of the small boy who had wormed his way into stealing Kurt's affections. He was worried about how attached he had grown to Gavin in just a little under 2 months. But the thing that worried him more was that he had grown so attached to a kid that didn't even belong to him.

* * *

"Hey Tana. What's a 'kur'?" Dave asked as he was picking up Gavin.

"Why do you ask?" Santana said without looking at David.

"Well Gavin keeps saying it. I can't tell if he is looking for something or what. He will just randomly say 'kur'."

"I have no clue. It's probably just baby talk," Santana said in an offhanded manner.

"Yeah. You're probably right. I guess I'll see you later."

"You too," Santana said as she watched them close the door to her apartment and she let out a breath she hadn't even known she was holding.

* * *

The first thing Kurt heard when he entered Santana's apartment that morning was a nasty cough coming from the living room. Lydia was set up in the middle of the floor with her toys and seemed content to be playing by herself while Gavin was playing a few feet away.

Santana sighed. "Gavin has been feeling under the weather the past few days. His dad is freaking out about it and was worried about leaving him here with Lydia. I don't think it is anything serious. Just coughing. But apparently it has been keeping him awake so he seems a little tired."

"Poor thing. Is he on any kind of medicine?"

"His dad called the pediatrician's office yesterday, but the main doctor is on vacation this week and the nurse practitioner that is covering for him doesn't want to recommend any medication for him without the doctor's approval first. I'm sure it is fine. Gavin's dad just tends to overreact sometimes." She replied.

"Well even though he looks tired he still seems like himself. That's good, right?"

Santana let out a small laugh. "Yes it is very good. Gavin is a good kid and I have only seen him cranky once, but let me tell you that is not an experience I want to repeat any time soon."

The rest of the day was like any other day. Santana and Kurt kept the kids occupied while chatting between the two of them. As they finished up the preparations for lunch, Santana got a phone call.

"So that was the office," She said as she made her way back into the kitchen. The kids were already set up at the table with cereal to snack on as they waited for their lunches.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Apparently they have some documents for a case that I need to go in and translate for them right away. They usually just mail me the files or email them to me, but it is pretty urgent. Do you think you could watch the kids? It would only be maybe two or three hours."

"Oh. Santana… I don't know, I mean-"

"You are really good with them. Lydia knows you and will listen to you and Gavin adores you. You can do this, Kurt. I know you can."

"Okay, " Kurt said hesitantly before squaring his shoulders. "Go save the day at the fancy law office. I can do this. Lydia and Gavin aren't difficult children and I can put this down as practice since I want to have kids of my own some day. So go," Kurt said as he gestured for Santana to leave.

"Thanks, Kurt. I'll be back soon," Santana said with a smile before heading out the door.

Kurt sighed to himself as he took in the two toddlers sitting in their high chairs. "Well, guys. You will be my first foray into practice parenthood. Let's hope I don't screw this up."

Lunch ended up being uneventful. It was a bit messier than usual without the extra set of hands, but overall it was fairly painless. Once they had finished eating, Kurt went about getting them ready for their naps. Usually he and Santana would set the two children up in Lydia's room with Lydia in her own bed and Gavin on a small trundle bed that pulled out from underneath it. The children were very good about actually taking their naps and sometimes Kurt or Santana would sing in order to help lull them off to sleep.

Kurt decided that simple lullabies would be best and after singing only a few, they had fallen asleep. Once he crept out of the room and back into the hallway he went to clean up the mess from lunch. It was during this time that he and Santana would usually do the majority of their talking. Sometimes Santana would have to go off and do some work, so Kurt had started to bring along his own work. Being a costume designer had some perks, as he was able to do a lot of his work from home. He spent the majority of his time making sketches and doing research for the time periods and settings of the works he was making the costumes for. He had a small team that helped with the actual construction of the costumes and all of that work was done from a small studio he had leased a couple years before. Kurt used this time to try and get a little bit of work done. He was just finishing up a sketch when he heard a loud cough coming from Lydia's room. He waited and sure enough a few minutes later another cough followed.

He got up and made his way back to Lydia's room and once he was inside he found that Lydia was still sound asleep with Gavin laying awake on his pull out bed. Kurt went forward and bent down to pick Gavin up from the bed. He carried the young boy out of the room and silently closed the door before making his way back into the living room with Gavin.

"I'm sorry you're sick, buddy. I had to get you out of there. We can't have your coughing waking up Lydia, so you can hang out here with me and try to sleep on the couch." The only response he got was another small cough as he settled both himself and Gavin down on the couch.

It didn't take long for Gavin to fall back asleep and Kurt was able to resume his work, but before long he was interrupted yet again only this time it was by a knock on the door.

He was set on autopilot as he got up to answer it, thinking that Santana had returned. It wasn't until he had unlocked the door and began opening it that he wondered why she hadn't used her key.

As he the door opened and he got a glimpse of who was standing outside the answer was apparent. Santana hadn't used her key because she wasn't the one at the door.

"David Karofsky?"

* * *

He was going crazy. Dave was convinced. His long hours at work and lack of sleep along with the intense emotional turmoil he had been put through months before was finally all catching up to him.

He knew that he had finally lost it because Kurt Hummel was standing in front of him.

"Dave?" Kurt said. Dave was relieved to see that Kurt was just as shocked as he was. "What are you doing here?"

"My son's doctor called me. Apparently the nurse felt bad for me since I seemed to be freaking out yesterday when I called the office and so she paged him. He called in a prescription for some pediatric cough syrup that would help his cough so I am just bringing it by. Now it's my turn. What are you doing here?" Dave asked.

"I visit Santana a few times a week. She had to go into the office today so I stayed to watch the kids."

"Wait. You're the friend that has been helping her?"

"Yes. So wait. Gavin's doctor called you? You're Gavin's father?"

"Um. Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"Why didn't Santana tell me?"

"Probably the same reason she didn't tell me that you were the friend helping her," Dave said with a sigh.

Dave saw Kurt staring at him out of the corner of his eye. Before he could even think of something to say, Kurt spoke.

"I didn't know you were in New York," Kurt whispered.

"Yeah."

"How… How are you? I mean. We never really kept in touch after… After everything that happened," Kurt said.

"I'm good. Went through a rough patch, but things are going well."

"Oh. Right. The ordeal with your ex. Santana told me about that."

"I thought you didn't know that Gavin was my son," Dave pointed out.

"She told me the general outline of the story, not names," Kurt explained. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Yeah," Dave said. "Listen. I don't want to seem like I am trying to get out of talking to you, but I am on my lunch break. I really have to get back to work."

"Right! Of course you do. That's fine. We can catch up some other time, maybe? That is if you want to. If you don't then that is fine too."

"We can catch up later," Dave said as he smiled at Kurt's sudden babbling. "Um… Here's Gavin's medicine. The dosage and instructions are all on the side. The doctor said it shouldn't make him drowsy and that it should just help with his cough."

"Thank you. I will make sure to follow every instruction down to a tee."

"Ok," Dave said. "Thanks, Kurt."

"No problem. I guess I'll see you later?" Kurt asked and Dave was almost able to fool himself into thinking that Kurt's words had a hopeful edge to them.

"Yeah. Sounds good."

* * *

Santana groaned as she finally left the office. It had taken longer than she had expected, but she was finally done and on her way home. As she left the building and turned toward the subway she felt her phone vibrating in her purse. She rustled around to try and find it, but didn't get to it in time before her voicemail picked up. By the time she had it in her hand she had one new voicemail.

"Santana. It's Dave. Exactly when were you going to tell me that Kurt was the friend helping you with watching the kids? I'm not mad, but it is information that would have been nice to have 'cause then I wouldn't have been so shocked when I went to your apartment and he answered the door. And also why didn't you tell him that Gavin was my kid? Listen Santana. I don't want to assume anything, but this all sounds like one of your conniving plans. I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye."

Santana thought about Dave's words. She honestly hadn't been planning anything, but she wasn't exactly sure why she hadn't told Kurt and Dave about the other either. It had just seemed like the best thing to do at the time.

She was very glad that she had been able to listen to Dave's voicemail though. It was a heads up for what she was to expect when she finally got home.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me that David was Gavin's father?" The words left Kurt's mouth as soon as Santana walked through the door.

"Well hello to you too," She replied as she shrugged off her jacket and put it in the coat closet. Once she closed the door she joined Kurt on the couch with Lydia and Gavin amusing themselves on the floor in front of them.

"Santana. I am serious. I didn't even know David Karofsky was in New York. Then today I find out he is the father of one of the kids I have been helping you with for a few months now."

"Well he didn't know about you either so don't feel special."

"Santana this isn't a joke. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. It just seemed like the best option at the time. When you came to visit me a while back you were going through your own problems and Dave was going through his. I didn't think that telling you guys about each other would help so I just didn't say anything. When everything finally died down and things got better, it just seemed too late to bring it back up," Santana explained. "I'm sorry."

Kurt sighed as Santana's words began to sink in. "It's okay. I guess I can understand that. I'm just glad that he apparently isn't the type that holds grudges," Kurt said.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"I mean that after I went to visit him in the hospital, I never spoke to him. I didn't call or text. I never heard from him. And then I moved here and just got caught up in the city and I forgot. I told him I would be his friend and I forgot about him. He has to hate me at least a little."

Santana took in a deep breath. "I really don't think you can blame all of that on yourself, Kurt."

"How can you say that?"

"Because Dave didn't try to stay in touch with you either. He didn't try to stay in touch with anyone."

"What do you mean?"

"We've talked about it. After everything happened, he and his dad moved. His mom wasn't supportive and she left pretty soon after, but his dad was there for him. He just went to a different school and deleted all his social network accounts and got a new phone. He just wanted to cut off all ties to everything related to that time in his life, I guess."

"I had no idea."

"Me neither. I hadn't heard from him since high school and then one day he was just there."

"That's pretty much how I felt today."

"Kurt, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Dave."

"I know. You didn't do it with any ill intentions."

"I really was just trying to help you guys."

Kurt smiled at Santana as they finished talking. The two sat in comfortable silence for a while before it was finally interrupted by a knock on the door.

"That would be Dave," Santana said as she got up to answer the door.

"Hey," Dave said awkwardly as he walked into the apartment.

"Hi," Kurt said back timidly.

Santana snorted. "You guys are acting like you haven't seen each other in years," she said sarcastically.

"I'm just here to pick up Gavin. Did that cough medicine seem to work?"

"Yeah. It seems to have at least calmed the coughing."

"Great. Maybe tonight he can actually get some sleep," Dave said a little excitedly. Kurt smiled to himself, amused that the littlest thing could make Dave happy.

Santana had stood to the side, silently watching the exchange. "How about you guys go a grab some coffee and catch up. The kids seem to be enjoying themselves. Go talk."

"I don't know, Santana. I really need to get Gavin home-"

"It is only 6 o'clock. It will be fine. There is a coffee shop around the corner. I can handle the kids for an hour while you two catch up. It is the least I can do after my secrecy lead to an awkward reunion earlier."

Kurt laughed. "What do you say?" he asked as he turned to Dave.

Dave smiled. "I guess I'm up to it if you are."

"Let's go then," Kurt said as he gathered his things. "I guess I'll see you later Santana."

"Bye. Have fun," she said with a smirk.

She might have not had a plan before, but one was definitely forming in her mind as she watched the two men leave.

* * *

The walk to the coffee shop wasn't as awkward as either man had thought it would be. The fact that the shop itself was close by also helped.

They ordered their drinks and found a small table off to the side where they could talk in peace.

"How have you been David?" Kurt asked as they finally got settled.

"Good. Things were rough a few months ago, but they're better. I got a pretty big client at work a couple weeks ago so I am pretty big stuff around the firm."

"Where do you work?"

"I work at a sports agency here in the city."

"Wow," Kurt said breathlessly. "So… You did it? You're a sports agent?"

Dave laughed. "Yeah. I guess I did do it… I have an office and everything," he said.

Kurt smiled. "I know we haven't seen each other in years, but I am so proud of you."

Dave blushed and let out a small cough. "Enough about me. What are you up to?"

"I work as a costume designer. Right now I am just doing off-Broadway productions, but someday I hope to design for a Broadway show."

"I'm sure you will," Dave said with a smile.

'Thanks."

"What about that Blaine guy? Last I remember, you guys were pretty serious back in high school."

"Blaine and I got married a few years after I graduated high school. A few years after that, we were divorced. He lives in California now. We're friends though and we stay in touch," Kurt explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I mean… It is good you guys are still friends, but that's awful."

"I guess. We knew our relationship was over long before we ended it though so at least my split was expected."

Dave laughed bitterly. "Yeah. The surprise split-ups are the worst."

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Kurt said softly.

"It's okay. A part of me wants to feel resentment toward him, but it is hard to forget how happy I was before it happened. I just had no clue that he had felt that way."

"You can't expect yourself to know what someone is feeling at all times. Some people hide their true feelings very well."

"I know. I just feel like if I had done something different I could have stopped him from wanting to leave. I feel like it is my fault that Gavin is being raised by a single dad."

"You shouldn't blame yourself. Besides I am sure you are a great father. You care about him so much. That is what's important. He doesn't need two parents. He just needs one to be there and care about him. Plus you have Santana's help," Kurt explained softly. "I know it isn't an ideal situation, but Gavin is a lucky kid."

"Thanks, Kurt"

The two continued to talk over their coffees and before they knew it an hour and a half had passed. They exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes.

* * *

Santana looked like the cat that ate the canary as she answered her door.

"Sorry. That took longer than expected."

"It sure did," she said with a smirk.

"Don't. I know what you are thinking. We got caught up just talking."

"Right. Is that what they're calling it these days?"

"Shut up 'Tana," Dave said trying to hold back a small chuckle. He wanted to be sour with her, but he was actually in a really good mood.

"I'm glad you guys got to catch up," Santana said honestly.

"Me too. It has been a while, but I think that helps. We were completely different people back in high school. Graduating and moving to a different state has really changed us. We're just all so different now that it kind of feels like starting over."

Santana nodded along to what Dave was saying. "I understand. You guys had to grow up. Now that you have you can meet the people you have become."

"Yeah. I just hope that the person I have become is a lot better than the person I used to be."

"You are, Dave. You really are."

* * *

"You should ask him out," Santana said with a smirk.

"I can't ask Dave out, Santana. In all the time we have spent together, he has never talked about dating. I don't think he is ready to get back out there just yet," Kurt replied. Over the course of a few weeks Dave and Kurt had stayed in touch since that first coffee outing. It hadn't taken long for them to become good friends and Kurt couldn't help himself from entertaining the idea of something more.

"I like that you don't say anything about not being interested in him. That means you want to ask him out."

"What I want isn't important. Dave needs time," Kurt explained.

"I think he's ready, Kurt. You should just go for it."

Kurt paused as he watched Santana. "You know something I don't know… Has Dave said something to you?"

"No, actually. But he is my best friend. I know Dave. He isn't saying anything to you about dating because he is convinced that no one would want to date a single dad. He thinks the fact that he has a kid is a deal breaker."

Kurt thought about what Santana was saying. "He doesn't think that about me does he? Because I adore Gavin."

"I know you do. You really should ask him out."

"But what if we dated and then we broke up? I highly doubt he would want me around his kid if that were to happen. I mean… I have to think about this logically. I like having Dave's friendship and I like being able to come and visit you and help you take care of the kids. I don't want any of that to be ruined."

"Think about it though," Santana said softly. "What if everything worked out? I know you like the situation now, but can you honestly say you haven't thought about what would change if you and David were to start dating?"

Kurt's silence was enough of an answer for Santana.

"Just think about it, okay?"

* * *

"Santana he asked me out."

Santana laughed at Dave's frantic tone over the phone. "And did you say yes?"

"I haven't said anything yet," Dave replied. "He left me a message on my voicemail."

"Well what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. That's kind of why I'm calling you."

"I can't make that decision for you, Dave"

"I know you can't," Dave said with a sigh. "I don't know what to do."

"Well… Gut instinct. What is it telling you?"

"My gut is saying two things," Dave answered.

Santana said noting as she waited for Dave to elaborate.

"On one hand I want to say yes because it's Kurt Hummel. But the other hand is saying that I should say no because while I may want to go out with him, it isn't about what I want anymore."

"This is about Gavin?"

"It's always about Gavin. I know Kurt knows Gavin and Gavin knows Kurt, but what if things with Kurt get serious? I don't know if he even wants that."

"Dave. Kurt knows what dating you would entail. He adores your son."

"Really?" Dave asked incredulously.

Santana laughed. She really had to do everything didn't she? "I have never seen someone so attached to a kid that wasn't their own. Believe me when I say that Kurt knows that a relationship with you would include Gavin and he is more than willing to put himself in that situation."

"Wow. Um… I'm gonna let you go, okay? I need to call Kurt back."

"Okay. You're going to accept?"

"Yeah," Dave whispered softly. "Thanks for talking to me 'Tana."

* * *

Santana had offered to watch Gavin for Kurt and Dave's date.

"I don't mind watching him. And he can even stay the night here. I'm sure you'd appreciate that," she said with a smirk.

"I don't need you to keep him the whole night. I can pick him up once we're done."

"Come on Dave. Think logically. He can sleep here. Even if you don't need the whole night, you will probably still be out late and past his bedtime. There isn't any sense in waking him up to take him home. He can sleep here."

Dave hadn't needed Santana to keep Gavin the whole night of his first date with Kurt. He also didn't need it for the second date.

As he woke up in Kurt's room after his and Kurt's third date, he was very grateful to Santana and her logic.

"Morning," Kurt whispered from beside him.

"Hey."

"I never got to tell you last night, but I had a great time."

Dave grinned. "Before or after the date the was technically over?"

Kurt let out a soft laugh. "Both. Definitely both."

Dave turned to look at the clock on the bedside table and groaned. "I need to go pick up Gavin soon."

"Maybe we can go get him together," Kurt suggested softly. "It's a Sunday so it might be busy, but we could take him to the park or to the zoo and then get something to eat later on."

"You'd want to do that?" Dave asked.

"Yeah," Kurt answered simply. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. I mean we are still in that weird dating phase of the relationship. A day at the park with my son doesn't exactly sound like a romantic date."

"I think it sounds perfect," Kurt said very matter-of-factly.

"Really?"

"Of course. Spending the day with two handsome men that I adore. What isn't great about that?"

Dave lay there stunned. He knew Kurt liked his son, but it wasn't until that moment that he really understood. "You're an amazing person, Kurt."

Kurt hummed as he curled up closer to Dave's side. "You know what they say. It takes one to know one."

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER

"Hey Kurt! Hey Gavin! What are you guys doing here?"

Kurt was used to being recognized around Dave's office. He visited it enough.

"We're here to pick up Dave. Gavin had his third birthday last weekend and to celebrate we are taking him to his very first football game today," Kurt said in answer to the woman behind the secretary desk.

Gavin began to squirm in excitement at Kurt's statement. "Football!" he exclaimed as he threw his arms into the air.

"That is adorable," the woman said at Gavin's display of enthusiasm. "Well I hope you guys have fun. Dave is in his office. You guys can go on back."

"Thanks," Kurt replied as he walked back further into the building.

When Kurt got to the door he set Gavin down so he could open it. He wasn't surprised when the young boy ran right into the room as soon as his way was clear.

Kurt watched as Dave came around his desk and picked up their son. Kurt still loved the sound of that. Their son. It seemed to happen very fast since they only dated for a few months before Kurt asked Dave to marry him, but everyone who knew them both agreed that they were their own little family anyway and there wasn't any sense in putting off a wedding. In the few months leading up to their wedding they had taken all the necessary steps for Kurt to adopt Gavin. That included finding Dave's ex and having him sign over parental rights. The week before their wedding they had gotten the call that all the papers had been signed and Kurt was officially Gavin's other father. Kurt had finally gotten his family and he couldn't be happier.

He thought about all of this as he watched his husband and his son and then Dave was leaning forward and pulling Kurt into a kiss. Kurt accepted it eagerly and smiled as Dave began to speak.

"I'm so happy right now." Dave said with a smile. Kurt was stunned into silence at the words because he remembered the first time Dave had said those words in a hospital room years ago.

Kurt could only nod. He was happy, too.


End file.
